¿Arriba o Abajo?
by DarkEmi
Summary: Una pregunta que causo una extraña reacción en Rivaille... ¿¡que fue lo que Eren le pregunto para causar semejante reacción en el Peleador mas fuerte de la Humanidad?... Advertencia! tiene un pequeño y muy extraño Lemon xD es mi primer intento de Lemon :3


Holaaa! Aquí les traigo otra de mis locuras XD y no, No es ErenXrivaille como en los otros dos NOOOO es un RivailleXEren! Querían ver a Levi de Seme!? Pues aquí esta! xD espero les guste y nos leemos abajo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

Aclaraciones: lo que esta centrado tómenlo como un pequeño recuerdo xD

* * *

**¿Arriba o abajo?**

**Eren**

-"ja, ja, ja"- por primera vez Levi se rió, eren estaba impresionado y a la vez avergonzado, un fuerte sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al ver entre los siempre duros ojos de Heichou una burlesca mirada...

Recordó lo que había dicho y busco en dicha Pregunta lo que parecía haber causado tanto cambio en la personalidad de su Heichou. Pero nada, no había nada, solo había sido una pregunta que cualquier persona con mucha con fianza le haría a su pareja, sin comprender volvió a mirar a Levi, buscando en los ojos de su amante la respuesta, pero se sorprendió incluso más al ver el rostro de Levi.

_Lujuria…_

Una sonrisa macabramente lujuriosa estaba en su rostro, una sonrisa que le avisaba de ante mano que hoy sería una noche sin sueño, una en donde si tenía suerte podría sentarse en dos días más. Se estremeció al solo pensar en Levi dándole duro contra...

_La puerta…_

La de su oficina porque la de la habitación había sido cambiada hace solo unas semanas, el solo recuerdo del momento en que la puerta había cedido lo hacía sonrojarse y reírse de la cara de los otros al ver la puerta descuadrada de su lugar, pero también lo hacía sentirse deseoso.

_Reclamo…_

Levi ese día lo había tomado con tanta ímpetu de la muñeca que no fue hasta cuando estaban en la habitación que lo entendió.

_Celos…_

Lo que nunca se espero fue que junto a eso "Estúpidos" sentimientos, como los llamaba Heichou, Levi le reclamara que no podía tocar, ni mirar y si era posible ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que Jean, en un principio tuvo la intención de reírse y abrazarlo por celarlo de esa manera. Pero los ojos de Levi le avisaron incluso antes que las palabras que no podía decir nada estúpido…

_No t__i__entes tu suerte mocoso._

Fue fuerte y claro pero aun con la advertencia, su sonrisa se izó inmensa en su rostro y por la forma en que las cejas de Rivaille se fruncieron supo que incluso sus ojos estaban brillando.

_Sabían leerse tan bien…_

Fue cuando se iba a acercar a besarle que Levi leyendo su mente se acercó y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa lo hizo bajar los 10 cm de diferencia de estatura, atrapando entes sus labios los de él, forzándolo a abrir la boca.

_Rudo v/s Suave…_

Levi no se caracterizaba por ser suave, pero cuando se trataba de besarle, sus labios se movían tan sensualmente que no importaba si lo mordía hasta hacerlo sangrar, lo único que sentía en esos momentos era a Levi y su no tan "pequeño" cuerpo.

_Si solo supieran…_

Él podía claramente hablar a favor de Levi, el había visto, tocado y mucho mejor sentido al amigo de Levi, con recordarlo sus piernas temblaban de ansiedad.

_Diminuto..._

Era exactamente lo que Levi no era, a menos que hablaran de estatura lo cual era mejor no pronunciar con Heichou presente, no a menos que quieras una dura mirada y una terrorífica muerte.

-"Eren"- roncamente lo llamo, se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos, volvió su mirada a donde se encontraba Heichou y la saliva estuvo a punto de correrle por la boca

_Sensual..._

Solo Levi podía verse así de deseable en un puto sillón, con ambos brazos apoyados en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas era una invitación al pecado, era cosa de que solo vieras a Levi para que le dieras el claro "si" a que te tomara o que hiciese contigo lo que el deseara.

_Pero él no sabía que tras haber descuadrado la puerta anterior, que termino siendo cambiada por algunos soldados estos habían quedado con una gran pregunta rondando en sus mentes, porque si ellos podían ser un gran grupo de viejas cotillas cuando lo deseaban._

_Y fue cuando llego la hora de levantarse de la pareja, que al intentar abrir la puerta esta había cedido cayendo estrepitosamente causando que medio escuadrón de soldados se acercaran a ver lo que había pasado, Hanji había corrido como poseída para ver si el ruido había sido producido por algún cambio de Eren a titan pero... _

_Lo único que encontraron fue a un Levi sin camisa y aun eren medio adormilado, el cual traia el pelo revuelto y solo una sábana cubriéndolo, por la transparencia de la sabana algunos con mejor vista, como Hanji, vieron las pequeñas marcas de besos en el cuello y parte del pecho, Levi al darse cuenta de la gente que se reunía en la entrada de su habitación se había girado para cubrir con su cuerpo a Eren sin percatarse que con ello dejaba una espalda que seguramente antes había sido completamente blanca y lisa pero que ahora se encontraba totalmente llena de rasguños desde la mitad de su espalda pasando hasta sus hombros y omóplatos._

_Este al saber lo que miraba los ignoro, realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran de él y tomando a un Eren aun adormilado y cansado entro a la habitación. Dejando a Eren en la cama y después girándose se acerco a la puerta y les grito que se largaran de su vista, todo habían arrancado menos Hanji pero ella era un caso aparte._

_La gran duda fue... ¿Levi era el que estaba arriba? ¿El enano era el dominante de la relación? O sea sabían que el enano tenía un carácter único pero… ¿cómo mierda lo hacían? ¡Eran 10 putos (si es que eren no había crecido más) centímetros de diferencia! Tenía que notarse al tener relaciones, ¿o no? y fue así que todos los soldados habían estado esperando este momento el momento de escuchar tras la puerta y porque no… quizás echar una mirada a la oficina y ver si era verdad..._

**Levi**

¿Realmente eren le había preguntado eso? no había deseado reírse así de la pregunta tan "Inocente" de Eren pero es que después de tanto tiempo, viendo y sintiendo como eran las cosas, era un poco extraño y estaba casi seguro, más bien totalmente seguro que alguna de las personas que estaba pegadas en la puerta en este momento habían tenido que ver con esto.

Sonrió complacido hoy mataría tres pájaros de un tiro.

_Primero..._

Se sacaría a todo el escuadrón de su puerta, a ver si así entendían que no debían espiar tras la puertas y mucho menos escuchar los gemidos de Eren cuando estaban juntos. No a menos que quisieran al demonio protector y celoso de Levi sobre sus vidas.

_Segundo..._

Se sacaría a la loca enamorada de los titanes de encima, que juraba que Eren por ser Titan podía quedar embarazado, realmente esta era más estúpida de lo que pensaba, además de que no dejaba de preguntarle si había alguna anomalía o algo raro cuando tenía sexo con Eren, eso era incluso más molesto que el espionaje de los soldados en este momento tras su puerta.

_Y Tercero…_

Le enseñaría al maldito mocoso que se atrevió a Tocar, Hablar y Respirar con SU Eren, que este eras SUYO. Porque aunque él no lo mostrara y no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, Eren era SUYO.

-"Eren"- hablo ronco al ver el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Eren, estaba casi seguro lo que el mocoso estaba recordando cuando lo vio mirar de reojo la puerta, _oh_ así que le había quedado gustando la pequeña sesión de sexo duro contra la puerta, sonrió malvadamente, no se podía quejar había sido realmente excitante, el sentir el apretado cuerpo de eren alrededor de su miembro, sentir las bronceadas piernas alrededor de su cadera y ver el brillante verde esmeralda corrompido por la lujuria, de solo recordarlo se ponía caliente.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron fue como un choque de deseo, uno que se sentía en el aire y donde ambos sabían cómo iba a terminar.

_Sin palabras…_

Eren se había acercado a él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, bajando el rostro y con ímpetu lo besara tan acaloradamente que en menos de un minuto ya estaban compitiendo por quien se desnudaba primero. Cuando sus cuerpos lograron ponerse en contacto, fue el paraíso, siempre que estaban así piel contra piel era como sentirse completos, era así porque estaban juntos, sin decirse palabras ellos sabían que se amaban y sus cuerpos lo sabían, lo recordaban.

Fue cuando tendió a un Sonrojado y deseoso Eren sobre el sillón con sus piernas abiertas dejando el espacio justo para que su cuerpo se acomodara sobre el que volvió a recordar su pregunta, sonrió, puede que ahora que Eren todavía tenía 17 que hubiera negado su pregunta, el chico todavía estaba en desarrollo y lo más seguro es que fuera incluso más alto en unos años.

Se acomodó suavemente sobre Eren, el cual al sentirlo lo abraso fuertemente, alineando su miembro en la ya dilatada entrada embistió despacio pero firme, sin dudar por Rivaille no dudaba, menos cuando se trataba de Eren.

_Un sonoro gemido salió de ambos cuerpos al unirse y como si Rivaille fuera su tabla de salvación eren busco su boca encontrándola como siempre buscando a la suya._

_Eran tan compatibles…_

Realmente lo eran, siempre sabían lo que quería o deseaba el otro. Suavemente y sin ningún apuro se movió, primero despacio, sintiendo los gemidos de Eren en su boca. Separando un poco sus bocas y juntando sus frentes, se miraron fijamente, mientras Levi seguía moviéndose ahora más firmemente dentro de Eren.

_Sonrojo…_

Así estaban ambos, vio a Eren abrir un poco más sus ojos para mirarlo y sus manos suavemente tocaron su rostro, Eren lo beso en ambas mejillas y después suavemente y sin separar sus labios de su mejilla izquierda llevo sus labios a su oído-"Te amo Rivaille"- susurro roncamente y aunque no lo quisiera se sonrojo más fuerte, eso era lo que más admiraba de Eren, el poder decir sus sentimientos sin miedo, el todavía no podía decirlo en voz alta pero Eren lo sabía y eso era lo único que importaba por ahora.

Embistiendo más fuerte ambos jadearon en busca del aire que se iba al sentir tanto placer, se miraron a los ojos y sin palabras, se dijeron todo. Sus ojos y alma hablaban mucho más que sus bocas y a Eren eso le bastaba, por ahora.

Sintiendo su clímax cerca Levi se acercó a Eren besándolo con fuerza.

_No… _

Claro que no dejaría que alguien escuchara los gemidos de Eren esos eran un placer que solo Levi tenia. Comprendiendo aun en medio del orgasmo Eren lo beso acallando sus propios gritos con la boca de Levi.

Una última envestida y Levi llego a su orgasmo, un poco cansado se tendió sobre el pecho de Eren, el cual lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, besando la coronilla de su Heichou.

Pudiera ser que en el futuro las cosas cambiaran, pero por ahora Levi estaba feliz por cómo eran y aria todo lo posible por que el mocoso estuviera en su vida…

_¿Heichou algún día yo estaré arriba?_

* * *

Holi!? Cómo están? Me extrañaron? ñ.ñ les gusto? Tiene que gustarles! Una señora sufrido un ataque cardíaco con esto xD se preguntaran porque y bueno… xD lo que pasa es que este fic se me ocurrió cuando iba en la Micro (autobús o como lo llamen en su país ^^) y pues bueno llevaba unos 10 minutos escribiendo e iba en la parte de _"S__e estremeció al solo pensar en __L__evi dándole duro contra__..." _ y la señora quedo con una cara de WTF! XD y yo con mi mejor cara de angelito inocente 0:) dios nunca me había reído tanto cuando me baje de la micro xD

Pero bueno espero que el esfuerzo y el ataque de la señora valgan la pena :´) xD

Dedicado a todas las personas que en mi primer fic quedaron con ganas de Lemon! No se si esto se catalogue como lemon pero creo que llego a algo parecido xD

Decirles que mi otro fic _"If you love me"_ lo continuare uno de estos días, cuando a Levi se le ocurra aparecer en mi mente y quiera seguir en la historia xD por ahora esta fue en la única forma en la que apareció o/3/o

Un beso a los que me vienen leyendo desde el primer fic y otro a los que cayeron en este fic y que me están leyendo ahora! :D

Pd: ¿Me regalan un review? C:


End file.
